


铃兰

by PL686



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL686/pseuds/PL686
Summary: 非叙事性文章。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	铃兰

铃兰

——写给卡拉洁·阿曼多

卡拉洁·阿曼多，一个初见时带着疏离的美丽的、沧桑的女人，她就像细雨中静静燃烧的一簇冰蓝色火焰一样。虽然从她的外围无从感受到内在有什么正在燃烧着的证据，那些如她这样美丽的女士所应该拥有的炽热的火焰、舞动的激情，似乎对于“卡拉洁·阿曼多”而言，已经在这场漫长的雨中冷却了，连熄灭时的青烟都消散在雨中。

她在这残酷又唯利是图的世道中冷静得令人心生怜悯地行走着，虽然那些被她利用后又弃之不顾的人未必会有足够的宽容去这么想。但不知道为什么，虽然这个女人看似坦诚却知不尽言地与你们周旋、利用私刑和工会来转移RCM对奥兰杰间谍的注意，但警官你却无法自制地被这个美丽的女人吸引。

或许是她那银色连体裤下妙曼的身段，或许是她话里偶尔流露的一丝伤感，也可能只是天台那束被风吹起的枯萎的铃兰。直到最后你才搞明白那束花到底是哪里来的，然后你发现这其实一点都不重要。纯真革命？保皇战争？这些对于天台的那束铃兰花又有什么意义呢。真见鬼，那只是一束铃兰啊。只要那是一束铃兰，为了这美丽又千疮百孔的女人而枯萎着地放在那儿，这就足够了。

一个年轻的小伙子曾叫过她“卡拉洁”，但那已经是一百年前的事情了。警官。

卡拉洁用她那被烟熏过的、略微粗糙而又没有多少温度的嗓音淡淡地这么和你说道，她抬起眼看着你。那冷棕色的眼珠有一瞬间似乎穿透了你的存在而去了远方，随后很快又被她聚敛回来。那双眼睛眯起来，夹在两根苍白手指里的红色火苗跳动着。她吸了一口烟，偏过头去不再说话。

她的声音其实很美，即使经历了这一切也依旧无损它原本的美丽。当你静下心来仔细倾听，你就会发现，在那荒原的深处似乎有着什么仍然在微弱燃烧的声音——虽然极其脆弱，但的的确确是在燃烧。或许就是这种东西把她和后院的死尸连接在一起，又让你和她在这片文明的废墟中相遇。

你明白了，警官。那是迪斯科的声音。你看见了自己。


End file.
